


Change of Heart

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, past Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, past Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their respective boyfriends broke up with Robert and Thomas, they are adamant to get them back.<br/>Thomas comes up with a brilliant plan to make them jealous - by pretending that Robert and Thomas are a couple.<br/>Like most of Thomas' plans, it backfires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restless5oul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/gifts).



> I hate this ship. Those two are destroying me (aka I'm going to hell). :D  
> I'm sorry for those of you who are waiting on updates for one of my other stories. I have no idea when I will be able to update what...  
> I know I already covered the Pretend/Fake Relationship trope for those two with "Dance With the Devil", but I still hope you will like this new little story. :)

 

  
Change of Heart

 

  
Robert should have seen this coming. Three years ago Mats already told him that this relationship wouldn't work in the long run, that it was doomed right from the start. And Robert knew even back then that he was right, but couldn't find it in himself to turn Marco away; not so soon after his friend and Mario had had an ugly fallout only days before Mario moved to Munich. Robert initially came to comfort him, but they ended up in bed instead. And that was the start of their relationship that had spanned three years and ended this morning. To be honest it started to fall apart way earlier, probably when Robert left Dortmund for their rival Bayern Munich. Robert expected Marco to end it right then and there, like he had done with Mario, but for some reason nothing of the sort happened. Marco was upset of course, but he didn't break it off. They still managed to see each other regularly, to spend most of their free days with each other. It wasn't perfect, but Robert was content with the arrangement and he had become used to it by now. Of course he had noticed that their times together were getting fewer and fewer, but with Marco's injury preventing him from playing for Germany in the Euro while Robert was with Poland's national team, he thought it was normal. Until one hour ago he had been sure that Marco holding on to their relationship meant that Robert was more than a rebound, at least now.

Well, turns out he was wrong. He stares down at the text on his phone, reading it for the tenth time, but it is still the same.

_**[7:08 AM] Marco Reus  
** I'm sorry. I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I can't be with you anymore. I realize now that I never loved you the way you deserve. For me you were always second best. That's why I have to break up with you. So you can find someone who will put you first. I'm sorry..._

“I hate you!” Robert shouts at his phone, but despite his effort he knows he doesn't mean it. He still loves Marco and therefore this break-up hurts him much more than it should have. Especially when he sees the images of yesterday's training in Dortmund. Some of them show Mario sitting on the side of the field, Marco directly behind him and carding his fingers through Mario's short hair. Both of them are dressed in black and yellow jerseys as though the last three years haven't happened at all.

Robert throws his phone away and lies down on the bed, trying to come to terms with the fact that all this time he was really nothing more than a rebound.

And he has no one but himself to blame for the pain in his heart, because he should have known that Marco would never love him as much as Mario. He was very aware of that during their first night together when Marco came inside of him with Mario's name on his lips. But somewhere along the way he had forgotten that and now he is paying the price for letting his stupid feelings get the better of it.

Robert feels the first tear rolling down his cheek and dropping onto his pillow. At the same time the screen of his mute phone lights up and he reaches out to read the message. It's from Thomas.

_**[9:07 AM]** **Thomas Müller**  
Where are you? You can't just leave me alone in the last training before our internationals! ;)_

Robert drops the phone and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to face his teammates, they will know with one look that something's wrong. And Robert can't talk about it. Not now. Maybe never.

He doesn't open his eyes again for a very long time. When he finally does, he realizes he must have fallen asleep because it's past noon already. He picks up his phone again and is not surprised to find five missed calls from Thomas and twelve text messages from his team mates there.

_**[9:50 AM] Thomas Müller**  
Jokes aside, where the hell are you?! Carlo isn't pleased..._

_**[10:21 AM] Thomas Müller**  
You're starting to scare me._

_**[10:52 AM] Philipp Lahm**  
No one is mad at you for skipping training, but please answer Thomas, he's freaking out._

_**[11:34 AM] Jérôme Boateng**  
Will you please let Thomas know that you're alive? He's even more exertive than usual. _

_**[11:39 AM] Thomas Müller  
** Don't make me come over to your place and kick your ass!_

_**[11:40 AM] Mats Hummels  
** Thomas is losing it. Please call him._

_**[12:41 PM] Thomas Müller  
** Lewy, I mean it!!!_

_**[1:38 PM] Marco Reus  
** Thomas just called and said you didn't show up at training today and you aren't answering your phone. I can see that you read my last message, so maybe you'll read this one too. I'm sorry, okay? I know I should have realized a lot sooner that you and I were never going to work in the long run. Please call me and we can talk about this whenever you're ready._

Robert tries not to cry when he reads that last message. The mere thought of speaking to Marco now makes him want to run. He scrolls through the rest of the messages.

_**[1:53 PM] Mario Götze  
** You know about Marco and me, don't you? Please believe me, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry!_

Robert snorts in disbelief. He likes Mario, but everyone had been able to see that Marco and Mario were not done with each other. Many of their team mates had pointed it to Robert, but he had chosen to ignore them. He had wanted to believe that Marco's feelings were real.

_**[1:57 PM] Thomas Müller  
** Last warning! If I haven't heard from you in the next hour, I'm coming over!_

_**[2:58 PM] Thomas Müller  
** That's it! I'm on my way!!!_

_**[3:01 PM] Philipp Lahm  
** Congratulations. Thomas is REALLY pissed off. Good luck. _

The last message is from twenty minutes ago. Thomas should be here soon.

For a moment Robert contemplates ignoring the German and pretending not to be here. But considering how worried he is, that's not fair and Robert's problems are not his fault. So he gets up instead and dresses himself. He hasn't even had time to fix his messy hair when the door bell rings.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Robert pulls it open.

Thomas looks surprised that Robert opened at the first try, but then he is angry again. Or at least as angry as he can be when he doesn't really mean it.

“Why didn't you answer my messages? I was worried.”

“I fell asleep after the first one,” Robert tells him, hoping Thomas will just go away. Of course that is wishful thinking.

“I could see that you read the first one this morning, so you were awake. And you're not the type to oversleep.”

“True, I usually never oversleep,” Robert agrees with him while ignoring the question between the lines.

Thomas' face darkens even more at that. “What is wrong with you? If you have a problem, just tell me. I don't have the time or patience for you being cryptic!”

His harsh tone is so untypical that Robert immediately knows that something is up with the younger man. “Thomas, why are you so upset? It can't be because I skipped training.”

“Don't try changing the subject. We were talking about you!”

It might have been for the best to tell Thomas off and shut the door in his face, but Robert is curious now. There aren't many things that manage to throw Thomas' mood off for more than one day.  
He opens the door wider and steps aside. “Let's make a deal then. I tell you my problem, you tell me yours.”

Thomas hesitates but eventually he passes Robert and walks through the little hallway into the dining room. He sits down at the table and waits until Robert has done the same. Then he stares down at his hands and swallows hard. “I guess you're gonna find out soon enough anyway. Manu broke up with me.”

Robert had anticipated many things, but not this. “But you and Manu were together for almost four years.”

“I know, that's why I don't understand it either. He said he had realized that he didn't love me the way it was supposed to be. He loved me like a best friend and nothing more.”

Robert suppresses the urge to reach out and lay his hand over Thomas'. “And he realized that only after four years? I knew he was blond but I didn't know he was this dense.”

His bad joke makes Thomas smile a little bit, but it is gone much too soon. “I think I said something along those lines as well. And he justified it by saying he had hoped it would evolve into something more. What a shitty argument is that?”

They fall silent then until Robert remembers that he still has to fulfill his part of the deal. “My problem is very similar to yours actually.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“Marco broke up with me.”

Thomas' eyes widen. “What?! But you've been together for three years.”

It feels like a déjà-vu from the previous moment only with their roles reversed.

“I should have known our relationship was never meant to last. After all it was based on Marco's pain of breaking up with Mario.”

Now that he has spoken it out loud, he feels even more stupid for thinking otherwise.

Thomas gives him a sympathetic look. “Everyone knows about that. But why did Marco break it off now? Three years is a bit too long to realize you fucked up the start of your current relationship.”

Robert drops his gaze to the table. “He got Mario back and apparently they reconciled. So he doesn't need me anymore.”

“I'm sorry about that,” Thomas says quietly and Robert jerks when he feels Thomas' hand covering his own. He looks up to meet the younger man's eyes. Thomas looks torn between pity and fury, a very unusual expression on his face.

Then there's a feisty sparkle in his eyes and Robert instantly knows that he is up to something. “Do you want to have Marco back?”

“Of course.” Robert is surprised by the speed of his own answer, but it is true. He loves Marco. “But he has made his choice.”

“You know, I have a theory,” Thomas suggests and Robert almost rolls his eyes. Thomas' theories tend to be over to the top most times. “You were always the one holding on to this relationship; you were the one to fix it when things started to fall apart. Marco never had to fight for this relationship, right?”

“I guess so,” Robert replies and wonders how that is important right now. “What are you saying?”

Thomas' face lights up. “It's easy. You need to make Marco fight for you.”  
“Thomas, have you just listened to me? He doesn't want me, he broke up with me because of Mario!”

“Yes, and Manu broke up with me because of Philipp!” Thomas counters swiftly and effectively stuns Robert into silence. He didn't know about Philipp being the reason. “Because I made the same mistake as you. I was the one to give everything for our relationship to work; I was the one to hold us together. Manu never had to fight for me.”

In a weird way Thomas has a point. But what could prompt their exes to suddenly fight for them? “Fine, let's say you're right. What do you suggest we do then?”

Thomas smiles at him. “By making them question their feelings for us. And the easiest way to manage that is by making them jealous.”

“And how do we do that?” Robert asks and sounds so young and innocent for once.

Thomas lays his other hand over Robert's fingers as though that would be able to stop the Pole if he wanted to punch Thomas in the face. Which is not an unlikely possibility considering what Thomas is about to suggest next.  
“Possibility number one: You and I get ourselves two boyfriends. Problem with that is that we would only be using them and probably break their hearts with our scheme.”

Robert narrows his eyes. “And that's why you have a second option, right?”

Thomas chuckles. “Well, you know me, I'm always prepared. So possibility number two: We pretend to be a couple.”

Robert looks thunderstruck. “Repeat that, I think I just misunderstood you.”

Thomas swallows. “We make our exes jealous by pretending to be a couple.”

There's a silence of exactly three seconds before Robert goes off. “Have you lost your mind? Until this morning I was in a relationship where I was nothing but a rebound and your solution is to do the exact same thing with you?!”

Thomas raises his hands placatory. “Hold your horses, of course it's not going to be real. We are only pretending to be couple until they come to their senses.”

Robert calms down a bit, but obviously he is very skeptical. “And if it doesn't work? If they don't think we are worth fighting for?”

Thomas shrugs. “Then we can tell them in a few weeks that we broke up as well. But at least we have tried then.” When Robert hesitates, he adds, “Come on, where's the harm in it? You want Marco back, I want Manu back. Clearly those two idiots are too blind to realize they have more than friendly feelings for us, so we have to make them see.”

The longer Robert thinks about it, the more appealing the idea sounds. He fights back an amused smile. “This is the most ridiculous thing you have ever suggested.”

Thomas grins. “I know. I've outdone myself with this scheme, haven't I?”

“We will see,” is all that Robert replies.

“So are you going to be my boyfriend or do I have to search for another partner in crime?”

Robert laces his fingers with Thomas'. “I'm in. Let's give this a try.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update for this story. :) By now I have absolutely fallen in love with it...

 

  
To be honest Thomas has no idea what exactly is responsible for this plan forming in his mind. Like Robert said, it is pretty crazy even for him.  
The next day they are already preparing to leave for their international matches; Robert is going to Kazakhstan, Thomas and the three other Bayern players to Norway. Their flight departure times are only two hours apart, so it isn't a far stretch to drive to the airport together. Besides, with Manuel, Joshua and Mats waiting for him there it gives them the first opportunity to make an appearance as a couple.

He notices that Robert is very quiet for the whole drive and even when they are checking in at the airport.  
“Are you alright?” he asks tentatively once they got rid of their luggage.

Robert blinks as though he has been very absent, then nods. “I'm good. Just heartbroken, but it's only been a day so that is to be expected.”

Of course it is. Robert is probably replaying every single memory of Marco and him together right now. It's understandable but still not the right thing if the Pole wants to keep himself from crying today.

Thomas puts his arm around Robert's shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly. “I'm sure it will get better soon. Now let's focus on selling the lie to the others, you can go back to your dramatic brooding later.”

“You're not funny,” Robert replies but contrary to his words the corners of his mouth quirk upwards.

It's a small victory and for Thomas that's better than nothing. They are almost at the little cafe that he and the three others tend to spend their free time before the plane goes off. Thomas glances back at Robert who looks a bit nervous and pale. Thomas isn't sure whether that's because Robert is worried about messing up their plan or he's uncomfortable with pretending to be Thomas' boyfriend. He waits until Robert is at his side before speaking softly.  
“You know we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. It's not like we're obligated to show off how happy we are together.”

“I know,” Robert tells him with a little smile. “Don't worry about me. People tell me I'm a good actor if I want to be.”

Thomas nods and turns the last corner. Just when he spots his three team mates sitting on one of the small tables, he feels a hand touching his own and all of a sudden Robert's slender fingers interlace with his own. Thomas feels a proud smile forming on his lips at Robert's display of courage.

They haven't even reached the table when Joshua spots them and his face lights up instantly. That is until he sees the two of them holding hands and his smile falters before he shoots a terrified look at Manuel who's got his back to them.

When the blond notices Joshua’s weird glance, he turns around and his eyes meet Thomas’ briefly. There’s a flash of guilt crossing his features but it quickly turns into shock when he sees the joined hands.

“Hi guys!” Thomas greets them and isn’t surprised that Joshua and Manuel are too flabbergasted to say anything. Mats however merely raises an eyebrow before giving them a soft smile. “So the two of you? How did that happen?”

Thomas has anticipated that question. “When I was at his house yesterday after training, I told him that Manu broke up with me.” From the corner of his eye, he can see Manuel dropping his head. “And it turned out that Marco had just broken up with him as well, so we were like ‘Fuck our pathetic lives’. Literally.”  
Poor Joshua chokes on his coffee while Manuel turns back to Thomas so fast that he almost drops from his chair.  
Once again Mats is the one taking that information best.  
“Good for you. But no details please, there are kids present.” He smirks at Joshua who glares darkly at him despite his coughing fit.

Manuel looks between Thomas and Robert as though they have both gone mad. Well, he isn’t entirely wrong.  
“Don’t you think you’re rushing things too much? Come on, Thomas, we just broke up two days ago. Perhaps it would be better to let that sink in for a while before jumping into the next relationship.”

“Yes, we broke up two days ago and now you and Philipp are together, aren’t you? Why wouldn’t I get to do the same?” Thomas retorts vehemently, hating how little Manuel had to say to make Thomas lose his cool.

The blond seems to be slightly taken aback by his harsh tone. “I’m just wondering, after all you’ve never shown that kind of interest in Robert before.”

Thomas opens his mouth, but his reply is cut off by Robert placing himself between them.  
“Manu, I don’t think you have any right to question our feelings for each other. It’s none of your business anymore.” Somehow Robert made it possible to sound both diplomatic and threatening at the same time.

Manuel seems to be just as unsettled as the others about Robert’s sudden hostility. “I’m just worried about the two of you.”

Robert doesn’t look satisfied by that answer so Thomas figures it’s time to intervene. “Hey, no catfight. Robert, you promised to be nice, so please behave.” He tugs at the Pole’s arm impatiently until they’re facing each other. He is startled when Robert puts his arms behind Thomas’ neck and smirks. “I _am_ nice, just not to him.” He glares one more time at Manuel for good measure before focusing on Thomas with an entirely different expression. “My flight is sooner than yours, so I should probably get going now. Good luck at the game.” He leans forward and puts a soft peck to Thomas’ lips as though it is the most natural thing in the world. Which it is because hey, they are together! But at the same time it isn’t normal at all because they are just pretending and Thomas is sure the sudden tingling in his stomach is not supposed to be there. On the other hand he has never been kissed by Robert before so maybe it just feels this intense because it is a new experience.

He doesn’t really get to finish his line of thought when Robert pulls back and opens his eyes. Thomas can’t turn away from them as though they make their own rules of gravity, pulling him in even closer until he can see the structure of grey and cinnamon sprinkles in that endless ocean of blue. He hasn’t been aware of moving closer until his lips find Robert’s again; the touch messing with his senses just when Robert’s eyes fall shut.

They are interrupted by a cough from the side. Thomas almost jumps out of Robert’s arms when he realizes that he has got a bit carried away there. Joshua stares at them apparently unsure whether to be happy for them or scandalized in Manuel’s favor while the latter looks wildly uncomfortable. Once again Mats is the one who takes the display of affection best. He has a wide smile on his face as he tips his index finger on his watch chidingly. “Robert, I thought you have a plane to catch?”

Robert sighs unhappily. “Yes, I know.” He lets go of Thomas and steps back. Thomas realizes then that he forgot to breathe with Robert so close and he takes a gulp of air just when Robert says his goodbyes to the others. Then he begins to walk away and calling over his shoulder, “Score a goal for me, will you?”

“I’ll try,” Thomas responds, his eyes following Robert until he has disappeared in the crowd.

He turns back to the other three men, preparing himself for their questions, but fortunately he is saved by his coach. Jogi Löw strides towards them confidently, the rest of the National team right behind him. “Good morning, boys. Ready for your first match as the new captain, Manu?” he asks cheerfully. He’s clearly oblivious to the strange atmosphere between the present Bayern players and the torn look on Manuel’s face.

“Of course,” is all that Manuel says, but Jogi seems to be satisfied by that answer.

Thomas sees Joshua sneaking to the other younger players and whispering into Julian Weigl’s ear. The eyes of the Dortmund player flicker to Thomas instantly.  
Great, so most likely the whole team will know about him and Robert before their plane has even landed in Oslo.  
Mats isn’t much better either. As soon as he has pulled back from hugging Benedikt, he begins talking to him in a low voice with that damn smug grin still on his face.  
Manuel is the only one remaining at Thomas’ side, looking as awkward as Thomas feels when more and more curious glances land on them.

Finally their coach takes note of the whole team whispering to each other while Manuel and Thomas just stand there looking kind of lost.  
“Is something the matter?”

The talking stops and everyone is silently looking between their coach and the two players without anyone daring to say something.

Jogi frowns. “Have those two finally announced their engagement or why are you staring at them?”

Of course it turns out to be Mats who takes the matter into his hands and lets their coach in on the big news. “Manu and Thomas broke up.”

“What?” Jogi shouts and Thomas doesn’t remember the last time that he heard him use a tone that was anything but monotonous. “Why?”

Thomas turns to Mats, looking at him as pleading as he can manage because even though Jogi knows about most relationships of his players, Thomas doesn’t want him to know about him and Robert. Jogi thinking that this relationship is serious is only going to complicate things once Thomas has got Manuel back.  
He is sure that Mats understands his pleading look perfectly, but that damn fucker seems to like torturing him.  
“Well, Manu has finally realized that he has always been in love with Philipp, not Thomas.”

“Oh,” Jogi replies. “Then all the best to the two of you, Manu. I’m sorry that it had to happen this way, Thomas.”

Before Thomas can reply, Mats adds, “No need to feel sorry for him. He has found comfort in the arms of the enemy.”

Thomas wishes he could kill Mats right now. Jogi seems to have lost his cool as well. “Mats, stop being such a smartass and tell me what the hell you are talking about!”

Mats’ grin widens. “Oh nothing, he has just chosen to serve under another captain. Or is it above? I haven’t figured out yet who is the top and who the bottom…”

“MATS!” Jogi shouts out loud in a rare occasion of throwing a fit. “Just come clear or I swear to God, I will send you back to Munich right now!”

How does Mats even manage to grin for that long without his cheeks hurting?  
“Thomas just showed up hand in hand with Robert Lewandowski.”

Jogi’s eyes widen almost comically. “Müller and Lewandowski?! I didn’t see that one coming.”

“Then you were the only one,” Mats says just low enough that his coach won’t hear him.

Thomas glares murderously at the defender to make him shut up, but the damage is already done.  
Jogi massages his temples thoughtfully. “Good to know about that. I should keep this in mind when I make the line-up for the next game against Poland.”

Thomas bites his lip to keep from telling him that his relationship with Robert will long be history by the time they face Poland again.

Eventually Jogi shrugs. “Anyway, I have to make a few calls now. I’ll see all of you at the gate in two hours latest.”

The crowd of players dissolves and Thomas sighs in relief at being dismissed from the interrogation, but it vanishes immediately when he sees the two men that have been standing at the back. Marco and Mario are watching him with equally shocked faces.

Thomas doesn’t really feel like talking to them right now because he can’t forget Robert’s tearstained face from yesterday for which these two are to blame. But on the other hand Robert just put up with Manuel as well, so Thomas owes it to him to return the favor. He walks over to them, trying hard not to look too challenging.

“Well, if it isn’t the two new lovebirds from Dortmund. Or should I say the reunited lovers?” Okay, now he’s bordering on being rude, but they kind of deserve it. Especially Marco after ending his relationship via text message. Not very sensitive.

Mario shakes his head, looking almost hurt. “Marco and I weren’t seriously tog-“

“Don’t you dare trying to tell me that there was nothing serious between the two of you!” Thomas interrupts him and he doesn’t care about his harsh tone. “Everyone knew that Marco never got over you and if Robert hadn’t been so madly in love with him, he would have been able to see that as well.”

That effectively silences Mario and Thomas feels almost sorry for him.

Marco swallows. “You may not believe me right now, but I truly loved Robert. I wouldn’t have entered a relationship with him if I hadn’t been sure that it could last.”

Now they are finally getting somewhere…  
“Oh, really? You had a fight with Mario and a few days later you hopped into bed with Robert. You didn’t give yourself much time to reflect on it, didn’t you?”

Marco's eyes narrow dangerously. “Are you accusing me of only being with Robert because I couldn't handle a fight with Mario?”

“Am I wrong?” Thomas retorts, hoping to anger Marco enough to get a straightforward answer from him.

The blond doesn't disappoint him. “Robert has always been important to me and just for your information, Mario and I ended our relationship a lot sooner than the day of that fall out.”

That actually surprises Thomas. “But I thought Mario's move to Bayern was the reason.”

“It was,” Marco agrees. “He told me about his decision a few months prior and I was upset that he would join our greatest rivals. Both of us said a lot of things that we didn't really mean that day and we realized we needed to take a break from each other. But we didn't tell anyone about our split until we realized it was over for good.”

“So that fight a few days before Mario left Dortmund was just the tip of the iceberg?” Thomas asks and has to wonder if Robert knows about this. He has the suspicion Robert would have never thought of himself as a rebound if he had known.

Marco nods. “We both realized we had to move on with our lives.”

Thomas raises his eyebrows and look as at Mario briefly. “Oh yes, I can see that you managed to move on _really well_.” His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Marco drops his gaze to the ground. “You're right about one thing. I've never managed to get over Mario, not really. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't serious about Robert. I wanted things to work out between us, even when he left me the same way that Mario did.”

“I've always wondered about that,” Thomas admits. “Why would you be able to forgive Robert for moving to Bayern when you hadn't been able to forgive Mario?”

Marco glances at Mario before meeting Thomas' eyes. “I told you I said a lot of things to Mario that I didn't mean because I was shocked and upset. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice.”

Thomas doesn't really know what to say to that. Marco gives him a thoughtful look.  
“I just want Robert to be happy. I hope you will do a better job at that than I did.”

And then Marco takes Mario's hand and pulls him away to the others, leaving Thomas with a lot to think about.

He thought Marco deserved to get his ass kicked for dumping Robert so cruelly. Now he isn't sure anymore if things really are that easy. On the other hand he made Marco admit that he loved Robert and still cares about him very much. That's better than nothing.

And Thomas promises himself that he will get Marco to realize just how much Robert deserves to be put first. Even if it is the last thing he ever does...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit worried about the lack of response to the last chapter, but it's only been a day since I posted it, so I'm most likely just too impatient like always... ;)  
> It's in the middle of the night where I live and I don't have the energy to read through it again, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Robert has been sitting on the bed of his hotel room for over an hour now, not even having started unpacking his suitcase. He feels tired after the flight and he just can’t stop chiding himself for being so naïve and stupid to believe things with Marco could have worked. Everyone had warned him and the rational part of Robert’s brain had agreed with them. But he wanted to make it work so badly that he ignored it. Now he wishes he could turn back time; not only because he is convinced that he will never be able to move on but also because Marco and Mario have wasted three years of their lives denying their feelings for each other. Under normal circumstances Robert would be happy for them and he remembers how well they fit together back when the three of them were still playing for Dortmund. If only they hadn’t left him brokenhearted in the wake of their reconciliation…

A tentative knock on the door interrupts his thoughts.   
“Enter,” he says and somehow he isn’t surprised when Wojciech pops his head in.

“Can I come in?” the goalkeeper asks him, sounding slightly concerned.

Robert frowns. “You do remember that we share a room, right? You don’t have to ask for permission to enter.”

Wojciech closes the door behind himself and approaches the bed slowly. “I didn’t know if you are in the mood for company right now. You’ve barely said a word for the whole day.”

“I’ve never been a very talkative person,” Robert replies, knowing very well that he didn’t answer the unspoken question at all.

Wojciech sighs and sits down next to him on the bed. “I just talked to Łukasz.” Robert’s hearts sinks. He should have known that the whole Dortmund squad has already found out about his new relationship status. Some of them might have had their suspicions for quite a while, after all there are even pictures of how touchy-feely Marco and Mario are with each other these days. He feels the sting of tears burning in his eyes again and blinks a few times to collect himself.  
“I guess he told you what happened with Marco and me.”

“Yes, but he wasn’t very specific. It seems like most Dortmund players are still confused about what exactly led to your break-up.”

“I don’t really know either. We have been drifting apart for a long time, but not to the point that I came to think we should just part ways for good. Our relationship has always been kind of casual ever since I joined Bayern. Then I got that text yesterday where Marco told me I deserve better.” Robert lets himself fall back onto his pillow and stares up at the ceiling.

“He broke up with you via a text message? What a douchebag.”

Robert bites his lip to keep from defending Marco. Wojciech is right, there would have been a lot more considerate ways. The mattress of their bed dips when Wojciech shifts until he is sitting with his back to the headboard and looking down at Robert thoughtfully. “On the other hand he’s got one thing right, you deserve better.”

Robert closes his eyes. “Marco was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

There is a long silence until Wojciech replies. “Then I’d say you haven’t had many good things happen to you at all.”

Robert opens his eyes and glares at Wojciech angrily. “I was very happy with Marco. I know that I was very important to him.”

“I wasn’t doubting his feelings for you. But that’s not enough to be with someone forever. Tell me, has he ever made you feel like the most important person in his life? Has he ever put your feelings above his own?”

Robert rolls his eyes at his friend. “You’re watching too many crappy movies. Marco and I weren’t like that. We didn’t have to constantly prove anything; we just knew that we loved each other.”

“You’re missing my point. Take a moment to think and then tell me truthfully: Can you say that there was ever a point where you felt like you were more important to Marco than Mario has ever been?”

Robert opens his mouth, but no words come out. Because he doesn’t want to lie. His silence is still telling Wojciech enough as it is and the goalkeeper adds, “If not, then it sounds to me like two very close friends were making a compromise to escape the pain of feeling lonely.”

He is spot on, Robert has to admit to himself. It’s not an entirely new revelation, but to hear it from someone whose opinion he values very much is unsettling. Suddenly he feels the urge to flee and bring as much distance as possible between himself and Wojciech’s too painful words.

“I need to go for a run.”

He gets up from the bed, not even bothering to change clothes but only putting on his shoes. 

“It’s already dark outside,” Wojciech argues half-heartedly. He probably knows it won’t make a difference to Robert.

“I don’t care, I just need to be alone for a while.”

With that he heads for the door.

After the first few steps that lead him down the stairs to the entrance of their hotel, he almost pumps into Grzegorz and Arkadiusz whose faces light up upon seeing him, but Robert can’t deal with anyone right now, so he shakes his head and passes them, ignoring both men calling after him worried. As soon as he is out of the building he begins to pick up his pace, jogging down the street, trying to focus on the sounds of cars speeding by and all the people talking. But his mind just keeps returning to Marco and wondering ‘what if…’. 

Robert runs faster and faster until all of it is nothing but a blur. He has no idea where he is heading to – not that he is familiar with the city anyway, but after an undefinable amount of time, the background noise quiets considerably and it’s getting harder to make out his surroundings because there are fewer city lights out here. He has left the main road and is running through a small park. By the time he has reached the end of it - a small platform in front of a low railing with a magnificent view on the Ishim River and the illuminated city of Astana- he is out of breath and soaked in sweat. Panting hard he leans against the railing, enjoying the soft breeze and the chill of the night. He doesn’t know how long he is standing there, trying to calm himself when all of a sudden he notices that he is being watched and someone steps out of the shadows.

“You shouldn’t run off in the middle of the night, Lewa.”

Robert sighs before turning around. “What are you doing here, Kuba?” 

Jakub approaches him carefully, an unreadable expression on his face. “I saw you leave the hotel so abrupt as though you had seen a ghost. And then a little bird told  me about you and Marco.”

“Łukasz,” Robert guesses. These two are sharing a room, he should have known Jakub would be one of the first from their team to find out.

Jakub joins him at the railing, looking down at the black water. “Running away and crying like a pathetic little boy won't help you, Lewa.”

“Stop calling me that,” Robert retorts even though he knows Jakub won't listen to him anyway. “And I'm not pathetic.”

“Are you sure?” Jakub asks and turns to him with a cocky smile. “Because if my boyfriend had dumped me like that, I would either be raging or fighting to get him back.”

“I _am_ fighting to get Marco back,” Robert argues with a dark scowl.

Jakub raises an eyebrow doubtfully before raising his hand to Robert's face. The younger man jerks in surprise at the unexpected contact when Jakub's cold fingers tenderly wipe his almost dried tearstains away. “If that's your way of fighting, you're even more pathetic than I thought, Lewa.”

“Why are you being so rude to me?” Robert asks though he finds that he welcomes his team mates' rough attitude. “I'm lovesick, you should be more tentative.”

“The others are showing you more than enough pity,” Jakub says, before his smile changes from cocky to warm. “You're a strong person, you can deal with a few snappy remarks.”

Now it is Robert's turn to raise an eyebrow. “Are you saying that this is your way of cheering me up?”

Jakub snorts. “God forbid, no! Go find someone else to bawl your eyes out; I'm not going to pamper you like the rest of the team certainly will.” His soft tone stands in stark contrast to his brusque words though. “However if you ever want to get an honest opinion, you know where to find me.”

Robert tries to smile though he isn't sure if he is succeeding with that. “Thank you, Kuba. I appreciate it. Really.”

Jakub nods and turns back to let his gaze wander over the river and to the skycrapers at the other side. “Don't look at me like that, so much gratitude from you is making me uncomfortable.”

Before Robert can respond, he is interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He stares at the bright screen where a familiar name pops up. He accepts the call instantly.

“Hey Thomas.”

“ _And here I was hoping you would say something like 'How nice of you to call, darling'.”_ Thomas sounds as cheerful as always and Robert can almost imagine him winking while he says that.

His lips quirk up in amusement. “Dream on, Thomas. Do you have a reason for calling or were you just missing me?”

“ _Both perhaps? No, seriously, I needed to blow some steam off.”_

Thomas still sounds like he is grinning, so Robert figures it can't be too bad. “What happened?”

“ _The whole team keeps talking about you and me. It's been hours since Mats told them and they are still bombarding me with questions. I mean, can't they find something else to gossip about? Like our match tomorrow?”_

Robert chuckles at Thomas' overdramatic tone which makes Jakub watch him curiously.  
“Oh come on, let them talk. As long as they're not asking for details about our not so active sex life.”

Jakub merely raises an eyebrow in mild interest, but keeps quiet.

On the other end of the line Thomas is laughing out loud. _“Please stop, I don't want to imagine me actually having sex with you.”_

Despite Jakub's presence Robert can't keep himself from smiling widely. “Now I feel offended. You talk like I'm a terrible sex partner.”

“ _Well, I can't really judge that. After all I have no idea how the sex with you is like.”_

Robert laughs and it sounds extremely loud in the quiet of the night. “Don't get your hopes up, you're never going to find out about that.”

“ _Never say never, Robert. We haven't discussed how we're going to celebrate once we got our boyfriends back.”_

Robert gulps at the obvious implication. “Thomas, you aren't seriously suggesting a foursome with Marco and Manu, are you?!” He ignores the scandalized look Jakub is giving him.

“ _You are no fun!”_ Thomas complains good-humoredly.

“I'm just not interested, I think I prefer to get intimate with one partner only.”

He can hear Thomas trying to stifle his chuckling before humming in agreement. _“You're right, who needs Manu and Marco? I'm flattered by your offer, really.”_

“Not with you, dumbass!” Robert argues and by now his face is hurting from grinning so much.

“ _You have no idea what you're missing out on.”_

Robert groans. “Was there any point to your call besides trying to get me into bed with you?” He shouldn't have asked.

“ _I was being too straightforward, right?”_ Thomas muses and Robert mentally slaps himself for not having hung up on the German a lot sooner. _“You are more of a romantic type, aren't you? No problem, I can do that too, how about a candle light dinner on our first date?”_

“Good night, Thomas!” Robert says vehemently and ends the call without waiting for an answer. He is still grinning like an idiot.

Jakub narrows his eyes at him. “Who was that and why were you talking about your sex life?”

Robert hesitates, but the moment he accepted Thomas' call without walking out of earshot, he had made the decision that he wanted Jakub to know about his fake relationship. Robert has the feelig he will need someone neutral to talk to and just like Jakub said, this man will alwayss give him nothing but the sheer truth, even if it's a bitter one.

“Thomas Müller. I'm currently pretending to be in a relationship with him.”

Jakub looks like Robert must have gone nuts. “And what exactly is that supposed to achieve?”

“Thomas' boyfriend broke up with him as well. And now we want to make him and Marco jealous until they realize how blind they have been and finally start fighting for us.”

Jakub doesn't look convinced at all, not that Robert has really expected him to. “I'm not sure if this is going to work...”

“I know that our chances are slim!” Robert yells in frustration. It's not direced at the other man, but he's so tired of people telling him that he can't compete with Mario. “But I don't want to give up without having fought until the very end. I thought you of all people would understand that best.”

Jakub looks at him for a long moment before giving in. “Fine.” He straightens before pointing into the direction they have come from. “Come on, let's return to the hotel. It's late and I'm sure the others are already worried.”

Robert nods and side by side they walk back into the city. They don't talk, but it's a comfortable silence between them.

After they have reached the hotel and exited the elevator on the fourth floor, Robert is about to open the door to his and Wojciech's room when Jakub coughs.   
“Just one more thing.”

Robert turns back to him, not knowing what to expect.

“I've never seen you smile the way you did during that phone call.”

Robert frowns. “Okay, and?”

Jakub shrugs. “Nothing, I just thought you should know. They say love is supposed to make you happy, right?” Instead of waiting for an answer, he adds with a grin, “Maybe you're chasing the wrong guy.”

Robert freezes. “Thomas and I are both trying to get Marco and Manu back. That's all there is to it.”

“Of course,” Jakub says but he sounds like he means the opposite. “Because love is always that easy.”

“If you have something to say, Kuba, just do it.”

Jakub doesn't say anything for a very long time before finally elaborating, “Maybe you should stop trying to chase the shadow of your past and start embracing the light of a brighter future.”

Robert waits for his team mate to explain, but Jakub has turned away from him and opened the door to his room.

“What does that even mean?” Robert calls after him.

Jakub pokes his head out of the room one final time. “You're a bright boy, Lewa, you'll figure it out.”

And with that he is gone. Robert remains standing where he is for a whole minute before shaking his head and opening the door to his own room.

He has a suspicion of what Jakub was trying to tell him, but the other man has got it all wrong. Because all Robert wants is to have Marco back. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really nervous because this is my first time writing for the Polish NT.  
> So I apologize if you feel that I messed up writing them. I have to say it is so much fun writing for them because I imagine that their group dynamic as well as their individuals are very different from the German NT’s. And I’ve realized halfway through this chapter that I have fallen in love with Kuba…
> 
> Also for my Polish fans: I'm aware that Lewa is the female form, but I just figured Kuba likes to tease him by using it. ;) Also I like the sound of 'Lewa" and wanted to use it so badly...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, this story is still alive! I can't believe it's been two and a half months since I last updated this.  
> I was stuck and unsure how to continue, so I decided to let my muse come up with a solution. Bad idea - or a good one depending on the definiton - because it resulted in a lot of other fics as you guys know... ;)
> 
> My dear readers, I sincerely apologize for the long wait and hope you are still interested in this story. Updates won't take this long again, I promise. ;)

  
\-----  
  


Thomas hates the silence. When they arrived at the hotel yesterday, Jogi asked him and Manuel if they would still be okay with sharing a room or if he should change the room assignments. Both of them agreed that it’s alright, after all there isn’t any bad blood between them and both of them are in new relationships anyway.

24 hours later Thomas regrets his premature acting.

He and Manu have no idea how to talk to one another without their break-up looming over their heads, so they are mostly avoiding each other. It’s only a few hours until their game against Norway and Thomas is frustrated to no end.

Manuel has always been so easy to talk to and now things are so awkward between them. It’s obvious that they need to talk about this.

That’s why Thomas has been sitting on his bed for almost an hour now, waiting for Manuel who is probably paying a visit to as many of their teammates as possible to avoid talking with Thomas.

But being unable to talk with his ex is not the problem. Because now Thomas has nothing to distract him from the  _kiss._ From the feeling of Robert’s lips pressed against his and the flip his stomach made.

Thomas glares at the wall opposite the bed, silently chiding himself for making such a fuss about one simple touch of their lips. It’s not like it was a real kiss, there were no tongues involved, no display of desire that would justify the way Thomas is feeling at the moment. Which he can’t even describe to himself.

He actually welcomes the soft knock on the door, not even caring who it is when he gets up and opens it instantly.

The moment he comes face to face with the person at the other side of the door, he wishes he could shut the door again.

“Can I come in?” Marco asks tentatively.

Thomas really wants to say no because obviously Marco wants to talk about Robert and Thomas is still busy figuring out this thing between them; he really doesn’t want to discuss it with Robert’s ex-boyfriend. But pretending to be a couple was his idea after all and he knew it wouldn’t be fun only.

So he steps aside to let the blond in.

Marco walks over to the bed and sits down on Thomas’ side, waiting until Thomas has joined him before he starts speaking.  
“I can imagine that I must be the last person you want to talk to right now,” Marco starts and he has no idea how right he is. "And I’m aware that I have no say anymore when it comes to Robert’s love life.”

“Then why are you here?” Thomas asks without even trying to hide his contempt. He doesn’t even know why the mere sight of Marco makes him so angry.

To his surprise Marco doesn’t get mad.

“I’m here because Robert is very important to me,” Marco replies patiently. “We were together for three years and even though it was far from perfect, I would like to believe we were happy. I know now that I could have saved us a lot of heartache if I had been more honest with him as well as myself regarding Mario, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t love him. I still do.”

Thomas crosses his arms. “So you’re here to tell me that you will rip my head off if I hurt him?”

“Not exactly,” Marco replies with a little smile. “I’m just here to let you know that you have my blessing.”

Thomas is stunned silent by the unforeseen turn of events and so Marco continues. “I’m aware that I hurt Robert with the way I treated him and I’m truly sorry for that. He deserves someone who will finally see only him and I really hope you two are going to work out in the end.”

Thomas swallows around the lump forming in his throat. Marco seems to believe that Thomas and Robert are really serious about each other and that they will be endgame. How will he react when the two eventually break it off?

This conversation is heading into the completely wrong direction; Marco is supposed to be angry or at least jealous.

Thomas leans back against the headboard, hoping that he can steer this conversation onto the right track by making Marco talk about Robert.  
“Why did you enter a relationship with Robert in the first place?”

A fond smile appears on the older man’s face. “How could I not? When things between Mario and me began to fall apart, he was there for me. Oddly enough the reason I fell in love with him, was that he was constantly comforting me and telling me that Mario and I would reconcile; that his transfer was just another obstacle to overcome. I didn’t see it back then, but now I know that this was the reason that I developed feelings for him.” He chuckles though it looks regretful. “For months I didn’t tell him how I felt, that I really wanted to be with him. I knew what he was thinking; that he was nothing more than a momentary distraction for me and I preferred to think that myself for a very long time. But it was more than just an occasional fuck to me. I truly loved him. And that’s the reason I’m here now. Because I hope you will be able to give him everything that I couldn’t.”

After this long confession a strange silence settles on them. Thomas is thinking over Marco’s words while the latter is watching him attentively. He knows he has to say something, but he doesn’t know what to do anymore.

He wanted to make Marco jealous but how can he do that when the blond is so sensible? How can Thomas still do this when Mario is making Marco so happy?

“Robert still loves you, Marco,” he admits after a while. “The reason we are together now is similar to yours; because we both needed a distraction. We both know it’s nothing permanent.”

Marco frowns though it’s impossible to tell whether the news upset or confuse him. “At the airport you said that the two of you had sex already. Judging by your words and my personal experience when it comes to break-ups I guess it wasn’t about making love though.” When Thomas nods, a little smile appears on his face. “So he didn’t hold you in his arms right after both you came?”

There is something oddly intimate about that question and it makes Thomas more uncomfortable than it should. “No, he didn’t.”

“So he didn’t pull you close and said ‘I love you’?”

Thomas feels his throat closing up, a sharp pain in his chest as he imagines the scene; Robert whispering those three words into Marco’s ear.  
“No,” he replies in a hollow voice.

His turmoil of emotions hasn’t gone unnoticed and there’s a knowing glint in Marco’s amber-golden eyes. “But you want him to, don’t you?” Before Thomas can deny it, he continues in a softer tone. “Robert has a way of drawing you in without you noticing it. Until you’re too much in love with him to just leave.”

With that Marco gets up from the bed and walks back to the door. When his hand touches the knob, he turns around one last time. “If you don’t want to fall in love with Robert, you should end this now. It may hurt him, but it’s better this way than giving him false hope like I did.”

“That’s not an issue,” Thomas answers with a forced smile and it really shouldn’t be. Because no matter if his plan is successful or not, Thomas and Robert agreed that they would end their ‘relationship’ in a few weeks anyway. So why do Marco’s words affect him so much? “Robert and I were both very clear that we won’t let our feelings get involved.”

“Are you sure about that?” Marco asks with a raised eyebrow. “Because Robert sent me two text messages where he told me that he has fallen in love with you. And that he hopes it won’t end the way we ended.”

Thomas stares at Marco with wide eyes. He’s not a fool; he knows Robert didn’t mean those words. What he can’t believe is that Robert would act so shortsightedly. Because he has got to know that such a love confession will only make things much more complicated once he and Thomas break up. Not for them since it obviously doesn’t mean anything – they’re just pretending after all – but for all the other people around them. They will think that Robert is heartbroken and that Thomas just played with him. 

His silence has lasted or too long though; Marco narrows his eyes at him. “Figure out what you want and then talk to Robert. Before it’s too late and there is going to be pain.” 

And with that dramatic statement Marco leaves him alone.

Thomas stares after him, wondering how his genius plan could turn into such a mess.

He ends up doing the only thing that will give him peace of mind: He calls Robert.

The Pole picks up after the third ring.  _“Thomas? Is something the matter?”_ He sounds surprised and Thomas can’t blame him, usually he prefers to text the older man.

“I just talked to Marco,” Thomas says and he can almost hear sharp intake of breath. “Did you really tell him that you were in love with me?”

There is a long pause before Robert responds.  _“Yes, I did.”_

“Why?” Thomas retorts harsher than what is perhaps appropriate.

“ _Because he sent me a text right after our outing at the airport and asked me if I knew what I was doing. That I was about to make the same mistake with you as he did with me. And I just snapped.”_

Put like that Thomas can even understand his reasoning to a certain point. “Alright, but did you ever consider the trouble you have brought us into with this? Everyone was supposed to believe that you and I were just a temporary thing. And now you confess your undying love for me to Marco of all people! What were you thinking?” 

“ _I wasn’t thinking at all, okay?”_ Robert retorts vehemently and his hurt at Thomas’ tone is unmistakable. _“He was accusing me of not being serious about you and I just couldn’t take it; not after the way he dumped me for Mario.”_

“So you thought it was okay to use me as an excuse no matter what the consequences?” Thomas shoots back and he can’t keep his voice from rising. He knows he is being a bit unfair – Robert wouldn’t have put them in this situation deliberately – but he has already had enough on his plate with Manuel avoiding him and Marco stirring up all these confusing ideas inside of him. 

“ _What even is your problem, Thomas?”_ Robert asks him audibly annoyed. _“I thought you wanted Manu back just as much as I want to be with Marco again, no matter what the price.”_

“Of course I do!” 

“ _Then why are you so upset about everyone thinking that I truly love you?”_

“Because they will think that you’re gonna be heartbroken and that I just used you.”

“ _But that’s the truth,”_ Robert replies matter-of-factly _. “You’re using me to get your ex back just like I am.”_

For some reason these words hurt Thomas more than they should. “So that’s all I am to you? A way to get Marco back?”

He hasn’t meant to sound this pathetic because he knows Robert is right. Thomas is taking this way too serious, he has become emotionally invested in this fake relationship. Still he waits anxiously for Robert’s reaction, the seconds feeling like hours. He doesn’t know what exactly he is expecting, but the answer definitely takes him by surprise.

“ _No, you’re more than that.”_ Robert isn’t shouting anymore, but there is something in his voice that gets under Thomas’ skin. _“I wouldn’t have agreed if anyone else had suggested this. You’re the only one I feel comfortable enough with.”_

Thomas closes his eyes, failing to not to let the admission get to him. Robert merely said he feels comfortable around Thomas; that’s something that could be said of friends as well. It doesn’t have to mean that-

Oh fuck.

Thomas groans as he finally realizes why all of this is getting to him so much; why he is so upset with Robert. “God, please no.”

“ _Thomas, what’s wrong?”_ Robert asks and he sounds worried.

Thomas contemplates lying to Robert, but he has the feeling he would only dig a deeper hole for himself if he wasn’t honest now.

He takes a deep breath to steel himself before whispering in a low voice. “Robert, I think I’m slowly falling in love with you.”

For a torturous long moment there is silence before Robert is able to reply.  _“If this is supposed to be a joke-“_

“It’s not,” Thomas interrupts him with a shaky voice, feeling small and vulnerable all of a sudden. “I don’t know how or when it happened. All I know is that I can’t stop thinking about you kissing me.”

“ _But I thought you wanted Manu back?”_ Robert asks and Thomas isn’t sure if he’s just imagining the slight panic in his voice.

“I do!” he replies vehemently. “At least I thought I do.”

“ _Thomas, I don’t know if we would work. If I could see you as more than a friend. I love Marco and at the moment I can’t imagine that someone else could become that important to me; that I could love you like you deserve.”_

“I know,” Thomas responds and it’s true. Then why do Robert’s words still hurt so much?

“ _I’m sorry,”_ Robert says and he sounds actually crestfallen.

“What am I supposed to do now?”

“ _We need to end this_ ,” Robert says and Thomas has to bite his lip at that. _“It will only get worse when we have to act like a couple in public.”_

“We can’t break it off just like that. Otherwise we will never get Manu and Marco back.”

“ _There has got to be another way.”_

“If you have another idea, I’m all ears,” Thomas says. When there is no response from Robert, he adds, “Don’t worry about me. I still want to do this and I won’t let my confused emotions mess with our plan.”

He has the feeling Robert is just as doubtful about this as he himself is.  _“So you still want Manu back? Even though you’re developing feelings for me?”_

“Of course I do,” Thomas affirms immediately. “Like I said, don’t worry about me. Perhaps my feelings for you are just a result of this fake relationship thing. I’m sure they’re going to fade away once Manu and I are together again.”

“ _I hope you’re right.”_

They are silent for a long moment until Thomas musters up the courage to ask the one thing that scares him the most. “This won’t change anything about our friendship, will it?”

“ _Of course not,”_ Robert reassures him. _“To be honest I feel like I should probably be more bothered by this than I am. But I’m actually kind of flattered by your interest.”_

“Hey, stop making fun of me!” Thomas retorts while breathing a sigh of relief. He was afraid Robert would ask for a bit of distance.

The Pole chuckles softly, but suddenly Thomas can hear someone in the background and then Robert sighs regretfully.  _“Our game is going to start soon.”_

Thomas almost forgot that Robert is in a different time zone. “Good luck then.”

“ _Thank you, the same to you. And don’t forget that goal you promised me, darling.”_

Thomas has to stifle a laugh. “I will give it my best shot. Literally.”

“ _We will talk again after our games.”_

“Sure,” Thomas agrees. “Now off you go.”

Then he hangs up and though he feels considerably better now, he can’t help but bury his face in his pillow. So he’s falling in love with Robert.

“Why does this have to happen to me?” he mutters.

He only moves when Manuel eventually returns to their room to pack his stuff for their own game. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry for taking so long with the update, but I had so many other ideas that I kind of forget about this one until I woke up today and suddenly realized it has been three months since the last chapter. Once again sorry, I hope somebody is still interested in this story.

 

 

When Robert has ended the call, he feels conflicted. Thomas just admitted that he has fallen in love with him, a possibility that never crossed Robert’s mind when he agreed to the younger man’s plan. He knows that this is only going to complicate things, no matter how much Thomas denies it.

Because they were just pretending to be a couple and all Thomas is supposed to want is to get Manuel back. But now?

It’s not only Thomas though who is feeling insecure now, Robert is having doubts as well. He still misses Marco, but how could he not after they had been together for almost three years?

Yet he can’t shake off Jakub’s words from yesterday, that maybe he is chasing the wrong guy. It is true that Thomas has always managed to make Robert smile easily, but that’s just how he is. The moment he steps into a room, everybody’s mood brightens instantly as though the sun is rising after a long, cold night. 

So it’s absolutely understandable that Robert enjoys his company, right?

And he also shouldn’t forget that Thomas may just be confused about his feelings. He must be as heartbroken about his split with Manuel as Robert is about his own with Marco. It’s only natural that they would both be inclined to interpret more feelings into their fake relationship than are actually there, both of them craving for comfort and seemingly finding it in each other. 

This is doomed to end unpleasant for both of them, Robert has seen enough cheesy movies to know that…

Yet Thomas’ confession continues to haunt him through the whole match against Kazakhstan. Adding the fact that they didn’t play very well and managed to lose the margin of Bartosz’s and Robert’s goals, the match ending in a highly unsatisfying draw and no one could blame Robert for being miffed. Okay, more like pissed.

No one dares to address him in the locker room or on the ride back to the hotel as though he has a neon sign reading ‘Explosion Hazard’ over his head and it is definitely better this way. Robert really is in no mood to deal with anybody at the moment. But of course there is one man who is either brave or stupid enough to ignore that warning.

As soon as the exit the bus, that somebody grabs his arm tightly. “A word, Lewy.”

Robert growls angrily, but still lets himself be pulled along by Jakub. He feels the eyes of their teammates following them all the way up until Jakub slams the door of the room he shares with Łukasz shut behind him.  
“What the hell is wrong with you this time, Lewa?”

The teasing nickname only drives Robert further up the wall. “Will you stop calling me that? In case you have never noticed it before, I have balls.”

“Really?” Jakub retorts in mock humor. “Could have fooled me with your cowardice.”

Robert takes a deep breath to calm himself, his hands balling to fists. He is very tempted to punch his annoying teammate in the face, but that would perhaps not be the best idea despite how tempting that sounds.

It must have shown on his face because Jakub raises an eyebrow challengingly. “You want to punch me too? I thought you had already let out that kind of anger on the poor Kazakhstan player that you gave a bloody nose when you smacked him in the face with your elbow. What was his name?”

“Akhmetov,” Robert replies automatically. “And that wasn’t intentional, we clashed while we were fighting for the ball.”

“Uh-huh,” Jakub replies amusedly. “Just like it wasn’t your intention when you trapped their captain in a headlock right after?”

Robert narrows his eyes, but that point definitely goes to Jakub. “I just wasn’t in a good mood.”

Apparently he has said the wrong thing. Jakub grabs him by the shoulders almost harshly and pushes him down into a sitting position on the bed, his eyes blazing with fury. “Robert fucking Lewandowski, you are the captain of Poland’s national football team! You can’t just let your bad mood show like that when thousands of people are watching! You were lucky that the ref didn’t send you off!”

“I know!” Robert shouts back enraged. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Jakub looks like he wants to argue more, but then he sighs and his expression softens. “What even made you lose your temper like that in the first place?”

Robert bites his lip, but Jakub is the only one who knows about his and Thomas’ plan, so he is the only one who might understand. “Thomas thinks he is in love with me.”

Surprise flickers over Jakub’s face. “That’s wonderful. And why does that upset you?”

“Because this was not supposed to happen!” Robert replies and he lets himself fall back onto the mattress, staring up at the ceiling helplessly. “We just wanted to get our exes back and now we are both so confused about our feelings.”

He expects Jakub to laugh at him and tell him that he is pathetic because to be honest, he is. But instead Jakub sits down beside him and looks down at him with a soft smile. “Thomas doesn’t seem that confused any longer when he can openly tell you that he is in love with you.”

“He only thinks that,” Robert stresses, his heart beating faster at those words. “Our fake relationship is apparently getting out of hand sooner than we expected.”

“Did you two have sex?” Jakub asks as though it is a completely natural question in this situation. 

“No, of course not! Why would we do that?” Robert asks scandalized.

Instead of responding, Jakub asks further. “And did you two make out?”

“Not really,” Robert confesses and he feels the heat rising in his face when he adds, “We just shared a rather innocent kiss in front our teammates once.”

He doesn’t know what to make of Jakub’s soft chuckle. The older man turns to his side, looking down at him with an almost fond expression. “Look at you, blushing over one little kiss. You know, I don’t want to sound rude but I highly doubt that even somebody as attractive and charming as you could make a man like Thomas doubt his feelings for his ex-boyfriend with just one little kiss. Unless there are real feelings involved.”

Robert doesn’t want to consider this thought, he really doesn’t. But that is kind of hard when everything Jakub says does make sense in a way. “Thomas still loves Manu very much. I know that.”

“And you also know that it is very much possible to be in love with more than one person. Your own ex is a very good example of that.”

The mention of Marco still hurts Robert more than he likes to admit. “Marco has only loved Mario all along. I was nothing but a rebound.”

He winces at the shove he gets from Jakub. “Be careful what you say, Marco has been my teammate too, you know. And he may be unbelievably dense sometimes, but he is not an asshole.”

“You’re right, he’s not,” Robert agrees, feeling miserable all of a sudden. “But that still doesn’t change that Marco never loved me as much as he has loved Mario all this time. And Thomas will never love me more than Manu.”

Jakub is silent for a few long moments, torn between annoyance and confusion. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that somebody could fall in love with you?”

“That’s not the point here,” Robert evades his much too loaded question. “This whole plan was meant to be about winning Marco and Manu back. And now Thomas says he is in love with me. And I have no idea what to do anymore.”

“Alright, Lewa, now listen to me carefully,” Jakub proposes. “If you’re so sure that it is still Marco that you want and Thomas’ feelings for you are not real, then why don’t you just focus on your main goal again? If Thomas had a problem with that whole pretending thing, he would have broken this off. So just stop worrying about him and think of a way to make your exes jealous. I’m not saying you should throw a party and smooch Thomas in front of Marco and Manu, but to be honest, yes that’s what I’m saying.”

Robert’s eyes widen. “You want me to make out with Thomas? Have you lost your mind?!”

Jakub smiles innocently. “Didn’t you just say your top priorities are your exes and those feelings between the two of you are only temporary confusion? So where’s the problem?” 

Dammit, Jakub has forced him into a corner!

“There’s none,” he admits begrudgingly and Jakub’s smile widens.

“Exactly, Lewa. Now be a good girl and call your partner in crime so you two can start preparing the party before you are back in Munich.”

Robert growls and he shoves the blond so hard that he almost sends him off the bed. “As I said, I’m not a girl! Balls, remember?”

Jakub eyes his groin curiously. “I still don’t see any. Perhaps I’ll believe you after you had the balls to admit that you feel more than friendship for Thomas.”

This time Robert indeed throws him off the mattress, satisfied at hearing Jakub’s pained yelp as he ungraciously lands on the ground with a loud thump. “Just get out, you big moron!”

Jakub laughs out loud at the not very convincing insult before getting up and grinning teasingly at Robert. “I can’t. That’s my room, remember?”

Fuck. 

Without another word, Robert gets up from the bed and with the last shreds of dignity that he has left he dramatically stalks through the room, shutting the door behind himself with more force than strictly necessary. 

Once he has returned to his own room, he pulls out his phone and completely ignore Wojciech’s curious glance.

“Thomas, it’s me. Would you mind if we threw a party once we’re back in Munich?”

 

***

 

Three days later Robert finds himself sitting on Thomas’ couch and wondering why on earth he listened to Jakub.

The party is not the problem – it is actually a very nice one - but Thomas. The younger man is leaning against the kitchen counter and even from across the large room Robert can see his pained expression, eyes trained on Manuel and Philipp who are unable to keep their hands from each other, stealing touches and little kisses while Joshua is talking to them. 

Robert feels sympathy, he is just glad that Marco and Mario are living too far away to attend their Wednesday night party. 

Mats who is sitting beside him with a beer in his hands leans over to whisper into his ears. “Your boyfriend doesn’t look very happy. Did you two fight or why aren’t you comforting him?”

Robert swallows hard as he tries to think of an answer and he ends up telling the half-truth. “No, not a fight. We just had a conversation about our feelings for each other and our exes.”

“Oh,” Mats replies in a meaningful tone. “And you got jealous that he still has feelings for Manu, right?”

“Let’s just say I doubted the sincerity of his love confession to me,” Robert responds, hoping that Mats will let it go. Which doesn’t happen of course.

“Don’t be so hard on him,” Mats advises him softly. “For him this breakup came out of the blue, he and Manu have been very content together after all. But he’s more than just content when is around you, he is happy. You two have so much sizzling chemistry together, you always had. The whole team could feel it and we are all so glad that you two have finally found together.”

Robert feels a lump forming in his throat and he turns to look at the defender. “Really? How come we never saw it then?”

Mats smiles. “Because you two were blind idiots. And you were too fixated on your current boyfriends to consider that you could be a lot happier together. But fortunately you saw that too and now you can start that new chapter of your life together.”

Robert smiles nervously and his eyes drift back to Thomas. The younger man has managed to tear his gaze away from Manuel and Philipp, but he now staring down at the glass in his hands, looking kind of lost. It is so unlike the cheerful Thomas he usually knows and Robert has stood up and walked over to him before he knew what he was doing. He grabs the bottle of booze from the counter and pouring two glasses from it, handing one to Thomas.

“Don’t pull such a face, darling. People are gonna talk.”

Thomas chuckles though it sounds rather pathetic and forced. “Sorry. I just can’t help it.”

“I thought you were in love with me now?” Robert asks him, meaning to sound joking, but it ends up like a question instead. 

“That’s the problem,” Thomas replies and he avoids Robert’s eyes, his ears turning pink. “I’d like to be the same way with you. Holding your hand, kissing your lips, all those things these two get to do.”

Robert tilts his head curiously. “Why don’t you? We are together now, you could get away with almost everything and no one would mind.”

“I know. But I don’t want to make this harder for you than it already is. I’m so glad you still want to go through with this despite the way I feel about you.”

Robert stares at him for a moment, hesitating how to proceed. Slowly he puts away his glass and reaches out to take Thomas’ hand into his. “Does it look like this is hard for me?” he asks the younger man.

“No,” Thomas rasps after a moment and Robert leans closer towards him, a part of him screaming at him and wondering what the hell he is doing. Then his lips meet those of Thomas and all thoughts flee from his mind, a tingling filling him at the little touch just like the very first time. He remains like that for a long moment before pulling back, meeting wide blue-green eyes. “And does this look hard for me?”

This time Thomas takes a very long time to respond. “No.” And suddenly Thomas surges forward, crashing their lips together almost forcefully. Robert stumbles back against the cupboard behind him, his hands instinctively coming to rest on Thomas’ hips to steady himself. All rational thought is wiped from his mind, his conscious reduced to the burning in his veins when he parts his lips and lets Thomas slide his tongue into his mouth.

His heart is soaring with how right it feels to kiss and be kissed like this, how tangible Thomas’ feelings are and how openly he bares his heart to Robert, giving him the power to accept or reject his love. And Robert doesn’t have the strength to pull away, to deprive himself of this unconditional love that Thomas is gifting him so freely.

He raises his hand to the back of Thomas’ head, pushing them closer together as he licks into the younger man’s mouth, claiming him in every sense of the way. Now he is the one taking charge of the kiss, pushing himself so firmly against Thomas’ body that he stumbles backwards, pulling Robert with him, their kiss not breaking once even when Thomas’ back hits the fridge behind him. They are both running out of air, the lack of oxygen making them feel light-headed and Robert is barely aware of the way Thomas rolls his hips against him, their cocks stirring underneath the denim. Eventually though Thomas breaks away, taking a gulp of air and it is now that Robert’s lips are released and that he can breathe again that he releases what they just did. 

“Marco and Manu?” he whispers questioningly and Thomas closes his eyes to hide the horror in them. “I’m sorry, Lewy. I shouldn’t have done that, not when you made it very clear that you only love Marco.”

Robert doesn’t get to respond when Mats appears beside him, patting his back with the stupidest wide smile on his face. “I know I said that I’m happy for the two of you, Thomas, but please act decent in public, alright? Not that I don’t understand, but this was short of pornographic and we do have kids present.”

He winks to Joshua who lets out a furious growl, but Mats has already walked away again, pulling Robert with him. The Pole looks back at his ‘boyfriend’ one more time, but he has no idea what to say or do. Especially without exposing them. And so he lets Mats lead him away, all the while wondering why this kiss between felt so special and genuine when Robert doesn’t love the younger man.

He raises his fingertips to touch his own lips because he can still taste Thomas on his lips. He doesn’t feel so sure anymore that Thomas’ words are true, not any longer.

Perhaps it is not only Marco that he loves…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that anybody still cared about this story, it's been ages since I updated it.  
> The next chapter is finally here (this is one of my favorite) and the last one will follow next week as soon as I have time for writing. Please don't stop commenting, it really motivates me the most. :)

 

 

Thomas made out with Robert. Thomas  _loves_ Robert. But Robert loves Marco. Just like Thomas should love Manuel. But Thomas doesn’t, not any longer. Because Manuel loves Philipp and Thomas loves Robert.

Fuck his life!

Thomas has been avoiding his supposed boyfriend for the last three days and deliberately chosen to sit beside Mats in the bus as they are driving to Gelsenkirchen for their away game against Schalke. His excuse is that he could play Schafkopf with the defender, his ex-boyfriend and their captain, but it is a poor attempt and he can feel several questioning glances on him during the whole drive, especially from a pair of piercing cerulean eyes. Thomas ignores despite remarks from both Manuel and Mats, both of them wondering if there was ‘trouble in paradise’ and why Thomas was avoiding Robert like the pest.

But of course Thomas still didn’t manage to make it through the day so easily. No, apparently word of his relationship with the Polish striker had even reached the training staff because the usually stoic room assignments had changed and Thomas stared disbelievingly down at his chip card with the number 24 printed on it and the identical one that the receptionist just handed to Robert.

No, please let this be some kind of cruel joke. How is he supposed to make it through a whole night with Robert lying right beside him?!

Thomas turns to the receptionist with a nervous smile, risking a quick glance at the name tag before addressing her. “Um, just a quick question, Tina. This room has two separate beds, right?”

She frowns at him in confusion. “No, Mr. Ancelotti made it clear several times that the room for you and Mr. Lewandowski should have a double bed.” Her eyes drift to Robert who is watching them with an unreadable expression before adding, “We are fully booked at the moment, but I could try finding someone who could switch rooms with you?”

Thomas tries to hide his panic behind his politest smile. “Thank you, but that won’t be necessary.”

He turns away from her only to find Robert staring at him with a pained expression. “I could ask somebody else to switch rooms.”

Guilt fills Thomas at those words and the knowledge that he upset Robert with his panic for all the wrong reasons. “No, please don’t. I just keep expecting you to reach a point where you will run away screaming, I guess.”

“Because of your feelings for me?” Robert asks incredulously, his pointedly raised eyebrow making Thomas’ concerns sound even more ridiculous than they already are.

He smiles weakly. “Well, we will be sharing a bed, not to mention that I will for sure be unable not to think of you when you’re standing under the shower. I’m just a man, you know.”

Finally Robert laughs, the beautiful sound making his stomach do an excited flip. “Alright, I get what you mean. And you’re right, the two of us having sex in the shower is not a good idea at this point.”

“Exactly,” Thomas agrees and he hopes the disappointment doesn’t show on his face.

They walk up towards their room and Thomas opens the door to let them in.

Mats chooses this moment to appear beside them, an thoroughly pleased smile on his face as he slings his arm around Thomas’ shoulder. “I was just talking to Manu and Fips and we thought of going out for lunch together. Why don’t the two of you come along?”

“You alone with two couples?” Thomas teases, risking a side glance to Robert to gauge the Pole’s reaction after their talk. But to his relief the latter slips back into his role as his boyfriend with ease, his hand batting Mats’ arm away as he slides his own arms around Thomas’ waist and pulls them closer. “Thomas is right. How are you going to cope when you have to watch us doing this?” 

And torturously slowly he presses his lips against Thomas’. The younger man shivers and his eyes flutter closed immediately. He opens his mouth, but Robert is in no hurry, the tip of his tongue lazily teasing his bottom lip while he pulls Thomas firmer against himself.

Thomas knows he should pull back again, but he can’t think straight any longer because obviously ‘straight’ is not a word any sane man was capable of remembering when they got kissed by Robert Lewandowski.

Instead Thomas kisses him back, his own tongue fighting against Robert’s in an attempt to deepen the kiss while his hands are slowly sliding down Robert’s back. The perfect moment comes to an end when his hands reach the delicious curve of Robert’s backside. Suddenly Robert pulls back, eyes snapping open to meet Thomas’ gaze with insecurity. “I don’t think sex in the hallway is much better than sex in the showers, Thomas.”

The younger man chuckles despite his longing to capture Robert’s lips again and pick up where they just left off. He is saved from having to answer when a cough reminds them that Mats is still standing next to them, his fingers drumming impatiently on his crossed arms. “I thought you two needed some cheering up, but it looks like you two don’t need me for… ahem… reconciling.” He moves to walk away, but then he turns back to them with that pleased smile again. “Oh, and by the way, don’t worry about me. Did you really think I was going to sit at the table and watch you two as well as our captain duo holding hands and throwing lovey-dovey eyes at each other?”

Thomas and Robert look at each other confused until Mats adds, “Oh come on, how dense are you two? Benni will come along of course.”

 

***

 

And that is how the three couples end up sitting at the outdoor area of a nice Italian restaurant that Benedikt as the ‘native’ one picked for them, glad to enjoy the precious rays of the September sun warming their skin.

As soon as they have sat down, Manuel turns to Mats and Benedikt curiously. “I can’t say that this has come totally unexpected, but when exactly did you two finally realize that you belong together?”

“Right after the lost semi-final against France,” Benedikt responds casually.

Thomas almost drops the menu from his hands and stares at Mats with wide eyes. “You two have been together since the Euros?! How did you even manage to keep this from us for two months?”

Mats winks amusedly. “Well, I can be a secretive mastermind sometimes.”

Thomas only rolls his eyes. “He that praises himself spatters himself.”

The six of them share a laugh together just when the waiter comes to their table, an attractive man in his mid-twenties, the name tag on his shirt reading ‘Frederico’ as though his black hair and the tanned skin didn’t fit the cliché of an Italian man enough already. He’s actually very attractive Thomas has to admit at first, but he regrets that thought instantly when he sees the lascivious look with which that Frederico guy is eying Robert before looking around, shooting a wary smile to Mats and Benedikt, apparently already familiar with them. “What can I get you guys to drink?”

“We would like some water please,” Mats responds before pointing towards Robert. “Our wine connoisseur hasn’t decided on the right wine yet. Maybe you could help him choose?”

The waiter's eyes light up as he turns to Robert, the enthusiasm failing to hide the unmistakable interest in his eyes. “I would be glad to help.” Yes, Thomas would bet...

“Isn't it a bit early for you to drink alcohol, _darling_?” Thomas asks in a clipped tone, stressing the last word in hopes of shooing the waiter away.

But of course that doesn't happen when the latter looks with a much colder expression than he just regarded Robert with. “Actually wine is a popular beverage for lunch in most European countries, including Italy. It is such a pity that it is mostly reduced to dinners here in Germany.”

Thomas forces himself to keep quiet and not make this situation even more awkward than it already is. It's not the waiter's fault that Thomas is so jealous of everybody looking a second too long at the Pole beside him.

Robert turns to Frederico, gifting him with a wide smile to presumably lighten the mood, but it only fuels Thomas' anger. “I would like to order pasta and prefer a light white wine. What would you recommend?”

Frederico shuffles closer, seemingly to peer into the menu as well, but Thomas is sure it is just an excuse to get closer to Robert judging by the way he presses his chest against the latter's shoulder.

“Our Montefiascone would be a perfect fit. Very light and with a hint of almond.” He smirks. “If you don’t mind the bitter aftertaste of course.”

Thomas isn’t able to contain his furious growl, drawing the attention of the whole table as he stares at the waiter, wishing desperately that looks could kill.

Robert frowns at him in confusion before closing his menu and handing it to Frederico. “Not in the slightest, I’ll take that wine.”

The waiter leaves with another smile directed at the oblivious Pole and Thomas sincerely hopes the guy will trip over the stairs and break his leg.

“Thomas, are you alright?” Robert asks him and the younger man can’t do anything but shrug, not trusting his voice at the moment.

However he doesn’t need to, Mats and Benedikt are grinning at him knowingly. The latter winks at him. “I know how you feel. That guy was quite interested in Mats as well when the two of us had just started going out together. I was short of murdering him for his blatant flirting.”

Thomas cocks an eyebrow at him. “And you still chose this restaurant?”

“Mats and I really wanted to see getting jealous over Robert,” the blond admits with a sheepish grin. “It’s just too adorable.”

“I’m not jealous,” Thomas argues, sounding like a petulant child and his friends only laugh at him. He manages not to tear Fredrico’s head off when he returns with their drinks and asks them what they would like to eat.

Which is largely attributed to Robert taking his hand and placing a kiss to the back of it while the waiter is still standing next to him. 

Thomas has no idea if Robert did it to save the poor guy’s life or just to calm Thomas, but he is sure as hell not going to complain when it means that Robert is touching him. As though the latter is able to sense that, he lays his hand into Thomas’ as soon as they have finished eating and they are still holding hands when they part with Benedikt to prepare for their match later today, despite the mocking comments of their friends.

Thomas is in a spectacular mood by the end of the day, their win thanks to the goals from his boyfriend and Joshua only adding to his excitement. He is still smiling when he drops onto the bed like a stone, too exhausted and happy to feel even the slightest bit of concern when Robert starts to undress and he remembers that they will be sharing a bed. Because this so nice and honestly, what could go wrong?

He should have known better…

 

***

 

_Lips are trailing down his exposed chest, the hot tongue leaving a wet trail as it comes closer to where Thomas needs it most._

_He is mewling needily and his fingers tousling in curled dark hair is all he can see because the other man’s face is pressing against his abdomen now, that damn tongue teasing him again before there are finally lips on his aching cock._

_Thomas gasps and he bucks up, but the other man has already pulled back and there are familiar cerulean eyes meeting his…_

“Thomas!”

His eyes snap open and for a moment he is completely disorientated. It is completely dark and he is lying in an unfamiliar bed, but that’s not what makes him freeze in horror.

What has him almost panicking is that he has spooned the man of his dreams – now even his wet ones as it seems – and his body seems to like this position way too much.

Thomas clutches his last straw, hoping Robert is still sound asleep, but judging by the tension in the other man’s shoulder, this is wishful thinking.

The spooning itself isn’t what makes Thomas panic. He could laugh that one off with ease. What makes him panic is that he is hard. And there is no way Robert can’t have noticed that with how tightly Thomas has pulled him against his chest in his sleep, his arousal pressing very firmly against the curve of Robert’s ass.

Fuck.

“I’m so sorry!” he whispers horrified, but the damage is already done.

After a long moment Robert finally turns towards him, biting his lip and having a troubled expression in his eyes. Not that Thomas can blame him. 

He swallows nervously. “Lewy?” No reaction. “Please say something.”

Robert doesn’t move for so long that Thomas has just started to suspect that he has really screwed up, but eventually he speaks and his voice is hard and commanding, devoid of any other emotion.

“Get off me and lie down on your back.”

The words sting but Thomas obeys instantly, relieved that Robert just wants them to go back to sleep without making him talk about this embarrassing and awkward moment.

He closes his eyes immediately but they snap open again when to his surprise a hands slips into his underwear.

“Lewy?!”

He finds Robert looming over him with that unreadable expression on his face, but when Thomas tries to sit up, the Pole uses his free hand to hold him back.  
“Don’t move.”

Thomas is completely confused by what is happening, so just watches curiously and still a bit afraid while Robert is pulling his underwear down before closing his hand around the base of Thomas’ hard cock.

“Lewy, what are you doing?” he asks with his heart beating impossibly fast in his chest.

“I don’t know,” Robert says and he sounds as confused as Thomas feels, his lips quirking into an anxious smile. “I just thought you could need a hand. Pun intended. Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Thomas replies instantly and they both chuckle at the speed of his answer.

He tries not to think too much into this and forces himself to relax back into the pillow, a sigh escaping him when Robert slowly starts to stroke him. 

“You may be my fake boyfriend, Robert, but you don’t have to do this.”

He doesn’t receive an answer right away, instead Robert is lying down at his side while tightening his grip around Thomas’ manhood.

“Yes, I do, Thomas,” he says and even in the darkness the intensity in his eyes is unsettling. “Because I have fallen in love with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, that was a rather evil cliffhanger, I guess. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter of this story. I hope you will like the way I have wrapped up this story and please let me know your thoughts in the comments. :)

 

 

Robert waits patiently for Thomas’ reaction, a part of him still afraid that his admission came too sudden and unexpected.

“You love me?” Thomas asks as though this must be too good to be true. “Since when?”

Robert chuckles. “I don’t know for sure. I guess I have started to develop feelings for you even before Marco left me. But I didn’t realize that what I’m feeling is love until today.”

“Today?” Thomas wrecks his brain, trying to remember something significant but coming up with none.

As though having read his thoughts, Robert shakes his head with that small smile widening a bit. “There was nothing too extraordinary about today. But that’s the point. You and I spent the whole day like a real couple, holding hands, stealing a few kisses here and there when we thought our friends weren’t looking. You even got jealous of that poor waiter.”

The mention of Frederico makes Thomas snarl disapprovingly. “It was hard not to get jealous when he was eating you up with his eyes and you didn’t seem to bother.”

This time Robert can’t help but laugh amusedly. “I was just being polite. But see, that’s exactly what I mean. I quickly reached the point where I wasn’t pretending any longer. There was no reason for me to steal a kiss from you when nobody else would see it. There was also no reason for me to kiss you like I did on the party earlier this week.”

Thomas bites his lip, an absolutely endearing sight that makes Robert smile even wider. “So you mean that all of this was real?”

Robert leans forward, placing a soft kiss against Thomas’ lips. “Does this feel real to you?”

Thomas shudders and the surprise in his eyes makes way to longing. “Very. But what about Marco?”

“What about Manu?” Robert counters challengingly before adding in a softer tone, “Of course I still love Marco, we have been together for three years after all and I neither am able nor want to throw all those memories away as though they mean nothing to me. But Marco is my past just like Manu is yours. It’s time I finally turn my back on it and embrace my future.” He has to grin as he speaks out the words Jakub told him a week ago. He leans closer again, stopping just before Thomas’ lips. “And I would like my future to be with you. If you want to of course.”

For a moment Thomas just stares at him, but then a crooked smile tugs at his mouth. “You seriously expect me to turn you down after such a schmaltzy love confession?”

Robert laughs with a mix of amusement and relief. “Too schmaltzy for you.”

“No way, I’m a sap at heart. Now come here and kiss me before I embarrass myself by actually breaking out into tears.”

Robert obeys instantly and he closes the last gap of distance between them, his eyes closing while he is capturing Thomas’ lips in another soft kiss. This time though he doesn’t pull back but deepen the kiss, feeling Thomas’ mouth parting and his tongue swiping curiously over Robert’s lower lip. The Pole allows him to take charge of the kiss while using Thomas’ being distracted to climb above him, feeling the younger man’s erection pressing against his thigh. The moment Thomas’ tongue slides into his mouth Robert closes his hand around the other man’s cock again.

He starts to stroke him again and the kiss gets messier then, Thomas’ movements becoming needier and he eventually gives up control.

He lets out a whimper when Robert tightens his grip, this thumb brushing over the head and feeling the first drops that the arousal has already drawn from the man lying underneath him. Robert’s mouth chases after Thomas’ lips and this time he kisses him harder, swallowing Thomas’ sounds of pleasure.

To his surprise though Thomas pushes lightly against his chest. “Wait. Would you-?” Even in the dark Robert can almost see him blush. “I hope that’s not going too fast for you because you have just discovered your feelings for me and I don’t want to scare you away or make you do something g that you will regret later because you really-“

“Thomas,” Robert cuts in with an amused smile. “Will you please stop rambling and tell me what you wanted to ask of me?”

Thomas laughs nervously before getting serious again. “Would you fuck me? Really fuck me, I mean.”

Robert stares down at the younger man for a long moment before answering him. “No.”

He can see the disappointment in his face, the tension in his shoulders as he unconsciously curls into himself. “Yeah, I knew I shouldn’t have asked so soon. Sorry.”

Robert shakes his head and he tries to smile as reassuringly as he can. “Thomas, you misunderstand me. I would very much like to sleep with you.” Thomas stills and Robert can sense his confusion, so he quickly elaborates. “But it’s never going to be simple fucking to me. All I can do I make love to you.”

Thomas doesn’t move for a long moment, but suddenly he laughs though it sounds more like a sob.

“Are you crying?” Robert asks disbelievingly.

Thomas shoves his chest lightly. “I told you I’m such a sucker for you getting so romantic, you idiot!”

“Sorry,” Robert replies with a wide smile and once again he leans down to kiss Thomas, this time pulling back and sitting up. “I suppose you don’t have lube somewhere here?”

“Actually I do,” Thomas replies and he reaches out to switch on the lamp on the nightstand. “In the top drawer.”

Robert raises an eyebrow. “Well, someone was being very optimistic.”

“Not optimistic, just prepared for every possible outcome no matter how slim the chances,” Thomas corrects him with a suggestive wink that makes him look and sound more like the Thomas Robert knows.

He takes the bottle of lube and coats his fingers with it before gently probing the ring of muscle at Thomas’ entrance. He takes his time with preparing his lover, only adding a second and then a third finger when Thomas has begun begging and squirming underneath him.

“Lewy, please stop torturing me and get on with it!” Thomas shouts at him so loud that Robert is convinced Mats and Joshua in the room next to theirs must have woken up. And Robert really shouldn’t find the thought of them hearing this arousing.

“Ask me nicely and I may fulfill your wish,” Robert responds in a honey-sweet voice, already expecting Thomas to remain defiant.

His boyfriend doesn’t disappoint. “Just shut up and finally fuck me or I will come right now!”

Robert’s lips curl and he can see the moment that Thomas understands. “No, wait, you don’t want me to-“

He doesn’t get to finish when Robert’s index finger deliberately brushes that one sensitive spot inside of him. Thomas lets out a loud moan that goes straight to Robert’s already hard cock.

“Do you like that, love?” he asks in a husky voice and without waiting for a reply, he does it again.

“Fuck, stop!” Thomas cries out and Robert takes him very literally, stopping his preparation and retracting his fingers, savoring Thomas’ disapproving whimper.

“Will you let me make love to you now?” Robert whispers softly.

“Yes, please!” Thomas replies instantly and Robert smiles as he coats his cock up with lube as well before finally lining himself up at the younger man’s entrance.

He waits until he has got Thomas’ full attention, then he finally pushes into him. He does his best to go slow despite the overwhelming sensation and Thomas’ low groan as he sinks into him, his body trembling from the effort to go slow when Thomas fingers are digging hard into his shoulder blades.

“Look at me, Thomas” he pleads and when the younger man obeys, his lips have formed an ‘o’ and his eyes are wide and full of love as they meet Robert’s.

“Move, Lewy,” he commands and this time Robert is happy to obey. He starts to thrust, careful not to brush Thomas’ prostate to hold off his orgasm for just a little bit longer. Instead he seals Thomas’ mouth his own once again, claiming the hot cavern in the same way that he is claiming his tight heat with his thrusts.

He is close, so close to coming and his body begins to tremble and he can feel the pleasant tingling of his approaching orgasm in his groin. He pushes harder into the younger man, adjusting his angle to finally hit Thomas’ prostate.

“Fuck, Lewy!” Thomas shouts out loud and the Pole still manages to grin.

“Already doing that, sweetheart.”

It’s the last thing that he manages to say before the breathtaking sight of Thomas coming shuts him up. He stares in awe at the magnificent look in the eyes of the man underneath him, eyes almost black and his body arching up towards Robert as he paints their stomachs with white stripes.

The sight makes Robert follow him right after and he cries out as he finds his own release inside of his lover’s body.

It takes him a while to come back and he when he tilts his head towards Thomas, he can see that the latter is still completely out of it, sweat glistening on his flushed skin as he gifts Robert one of his beautiful crooked grins. “This was amazing.”

Robert carefully turns them until his arm is pressed tightly around Thomas waist and the younger man’s head is pillowed on his chest.

“I love you, Thomas. And I won’t let you leave again.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Thomas replies happily. “But if you are going on with your romantic love declarations, I will start crying again.”

Robert chuckles. “Alright, I get it. I will shut up now.”

He places a soft kiss to Thomas’ forehead before getting up to fetch a towel and clean up their mess.

“Lewy?” Thomas calls after him and Robert has to smile at the affectionate tone.

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

“Alright, we’re here now,” Thomas states as he sits down beside Robert at the table. “Now will you finally tell us what was so important that you couldn’t tell us on the phone? And why we had to bring Mats along?”

Marco finally stops pacing the room and it is hard to tell whether he is angry or anxious. That alone would be enough to worry Robert, but what’s making it even worse is the fact that Mario is leaning against the counter and looking at Robert as though he expects the Pole to hit him.

The ringing of the doorbell makes everyone jump and Marco hurries to the door, coming back seconds later with Łukasz in tow. “Alright, we’re complete now. Everybody sit down and listen carefully.”

Robert looks helplessly at Thomas, hoping his boyfriend has a clue what is going on here. But Thomas merely shrugs and so they turn their attention back to Marco who has pushed the still standing Łukasz onto a chair before sitting down between him and Mario. Then he pulls out his phone and when he has apparently found what he has been looking for he lays it down onto the middle of the table.

“Yesterday I was feeling a bit sentimental and scrolled through the messages I sent to Robert in the last few weeks. Only to find this.”

He points to the phone and when everybody leans forward, Robert can see a very familiar message on the screen, the one that started it all…

 

 **_[7:08 AM] Marco Reus_ ** _**  
** _ _I'm sorry. I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I can't be with you anymore. I realize now that I never loved you the way you deserve. For me you were always second best. That's why I have to break up with you. So you can find someone who will put you first. I'm sorry..._

 

The message still hurts and Robert bites his lip as he meets Marco’s eyes again. The latter however scrolls a bit further down and points to the screen once again. “And a few hours later this one.”

 

 **_[1:38 PM] Marco Reus_ ** _  
_ _Thomas just called and said you didn't show up at training today and you aren't answering your phone. I can see that you read my last message, so maybe you'll read this one too. I'm sorry, okay? I know I should have realized a lot sooner that you and I were never going to work in the long run. Please call me and we can talk about this whenever you're ready._

 

As soon as they are done reading, Marco leans back and folds his arms across his chest, his eyes regretful as he looks at Robert. “It’s true that I have never loved you the way you deserve. I’ve known it for a long time. But I thought Mario would never be able to forgive me for the way I treated him since he signed for Bayern and so I didn’t leave you. Even though I knew that I would never be able to love you the way I love him.”

Robert blinks against the sudden burning in his eyes because he wouldn’t cry about this. Not again. He flinches when he feels a hand squeezing his fingers reassuringly and when he turns his head to the side, he finds Thomas smiling at him softly.

He doesn’t say a word, but he doesn’t have to. He is here now and he isn’t going to leave.

Robert smiles back at him, entwining his fingers with Thomas’ before turning back to Marco who has watched them silently.

Marco’s eyes harden though his annoyance doesn’t seem to be directed at Robert and Thomas. “Strangely I can’t remember having sent these messages. Not to mention that they have been written on one of the four days that I had thought I had lost my phone. But now I know that I haven’t lost it thanks to some much-needed enlightenment from Łukasz.”

Robert turns to Łukasz with a confused frown, only to find him smirking at Marco. “I guess I’ll take over here.” His expression softens a bit as he meets Robert’s eyes and he looks almost embarrassed.

“It was Mats’ idea. Ever since he started training with you and Thomas together, he kept whining how oblivious you were regarding your feelings for each other. And then Manu broke up with Thomas and he figured it was time to change something.”

Marco leans forward again, pointing to a message that Robert apparently sent to Marco only three days before Marco broke up with him. “Take a look at this, Lewy.”

 

**_[2:14 PM] Robert Lewandowski_ **

_What I’m going to tell you now is probably coming totally unexpected for you, but it is something I have to do, for myself and even more for you._   
_I can’t be with you any longer, Mars._   
_I should have drawn the line much sooner, but it’s not too late I hope. For you to reconcile with Mario and for me to be with someone who will put me first. And I have found that someone._   
_It hurt me that I could never compete with Mario, but I want you to know that it is alright. You still love him more than anyone and I’m setting you free to be with him. Tell him you’re sorry and you want to start anew. I know Mario will forgive you. You’re much better off with him and if you’re honest with yourself, you will agree with me. It still hurts me to let you go because you have been one of the most important persons in my life. But I need you to find happiness and I know now that you won’t find it with me. So I’m letting you go, Mars. Please don’t call or message me for a while, I need a bit of time for myself to deal with this._   
_I will always love you, Mars..._

 

Robert stares at the message for several long moments, wondering if he has lost his mind. “I didn’t send this. It was you who broke up with me.”

“No, he didn’t,” a voice cuts in. “You’re right, you didn’t send this message. But I did.”

Robert stares disbelievingly at the person speaking and he finds Mats looking back at him calmly.

“You what?”

Mats’ lips curl into a smile. “I wrote this message from your phone to Marco during training. I deleted it right after to cover my tracks contrary to somebody else.” He shoots a chiding look at Łukasz before adding, “Łukasz borrowed Marco’s phone for a few days and after I had shown you that picture of Marco and Mario smiling so intimately at each other during Dortmund’s training, I called him to let him know that ‘Operation Müllendowski’ has started.”

“Operation what?” Robert repeats, still too shocked to feel anything but numb inside.

“You and Thomas together,” Mats tells him casually before leaning forward and finally explaining the events in detail…

 

 _Mats takes a quick look at the screen and when he see the name flashing up there, he hurries to the side of the pitch before accepting the call. “_ _Did you send the message?”_

“ _Yes, I just broke Lewy’s heart. God, I have such a bad conscious now. If your plan doesn’t work, I have just screwed up his relationship.”_

“ _Calm down,_ _Łukasz,” Mats replies. “I know it is going to work. And it’s about damn time that somebody takes charge of the situation. Robert and Marco had two years to fix this together, but apparently they are in too deep to see the obvious.”_

“ _Why can’t you just tell them that and that’s it?” Łukasz asks and he sounds anxious. Mats sighs. “The problem is that Marco is feeling guilty because he is aware of his strong feelings for Mario. And a guilty Marco means a stubborn Marco. He desperately wants this relationship with Robert to work. Even if I could somehow convince him to reconcile with Mario, there is still the problem that contrary to everybody else, Robert doesn’t know yet that Thomas is the one for him.”_

_Łukasz sighs in defeat. “You’re probably right about that. I still don’t really like this.”_

“ _Desperate times call for desperate measures.”_

 

_Mats is just in a conversation with Manuel while they are waiting for the rest of the National team when all of a sudden Joshua next to him tenses and shooting a terrified look at the goalkeeper._

_Mats turns around, wondering what has got the kid so scared only to find Thomas and Robert confidently striding towards them._

_Walking right next to each other. And holding hands._

_Mats manages to keep his victorious ‘Yes!’ inside, but he can’t hide his pleased smile. “So the two of you? How did that happen?”_

_Thomas is the one to answer the question. “When I was at his house yesterday after training, I told him that Manu broke up with me. And it turned out that Marco had just broken up with him as well, so we were like ‘Fuck our pathetic lives’. Literally.”_

_Goddammit, the inside of Mats’ cheek is already hurting from how hard he is biting it to keep his joy in control. “Good for you. But no details please, there are kids present.”_

_He pointedly looks at the enraged Joshua while making a mental note to call Łukasz and let him know that Thomas and Robert are a couple now…_

 

Robert’s thoughts are already spinning while Thomas growls angrily. “Who else but the two of you knew about this ridiculous plan?”

“Only one,” Mats replies without even a hint of shame. “Benni of course.”

For once Robert isn’t surprised by that revelation and neither is Thomas as it seems. “Of course. So I guess that visit in the restaurant with the attractive waiter was planned as well.”

Mats nods enthusiastically. “Yes, that was actually Benni’s idea and a splendid one, that much I have to give him. Seeing you glaring daggers into Frederico’s back while Robert was so confused about your possessiveness definitely made my day.”

Robert closes his eyes when he feels the start of a headache, but then Łukasz coughs to get their attention. When they turn to him, he has blushed visibly. “Actually, I have to correct you, Mats. There is somebody else who knew. Or rather who got to know about the plan at some point.”

“Who?” Mats, Robert and Thomas ask in unison.

 

_When the door to of the hotel room opens, Łukasz turns his eyes away from the TV – not that he understood a word of what has to be Kazakh anyway – and sees his boyfriend striding in with a strange look in his eyes._

“ _What’s wrong?”_

_Jakub walks towards him slowly. “I just had a very interesting talk with Robert.”_

_Łukasz tenses and only hopes that Jakub is too lost in his thoughts to notice it. “About what?”_

“ _Marco obviously.” Obviously. “Did you know that Robert and Thomas are now pretending to be a couple to get their exes back?”_

_No, Łukasz hadn’t known about that. He needs to tell Mats as soon as possible and let him know about this._

_Still, he has the feeling that this wasn’t Jakub’s point, not really and so he waits for the other man to continue._

_Slowly Jakub sits down on the bed beside him. “You said Marco broke up with our poor Robert via a text message?” Łukasz only nods, unsure where this conversation is heading. “You know, I never thought the Marco I know would be such a coward and break up this way instead of telling Robert face to face.” Łukasz has no idea what to make of the challenging glint in Jakub’s eyes as his boyfriend leans forward. “Unless he wasn’t the one who wrote that text.”_

_Łukasz freezes, but he knows that he is done for when Jakub grins at him._

“ _Is there something you would like to tell me, babe?”_

_He knows. Jakub knows that somehow Łukasz is involved in this. There is no use in trying to lie to him because Łukasz has never managed to lie into Jakub’s face and get away with it._

“ _You’re right, Marco didn’t write that. I did.”_

_Jakub doesn’t look very surprised. “And why?”_

“ _Because it’s so obvious that he belongs with Thomas while Marco belongs with Mario. Everybody knows that.”_

“ _Yes, everybody knows and you have decided to be the one who finally does something about it?” Jakub shoots back and he sounds almost pissed at Robert’s behalf._

“ _Me and Mats,” Łukasz admits and he drops his gaze to avoid the anger in Jakub’s eyes._

_However Jakub only chuckles amusedly and Łukasz frowns at him, wondering what is so funny about this. “You know, love, I should really tell Lewy about what you and Mats did. The poor guy is absolutely devastated right now and he deserves to know the truth.”_

“ _No!” Łukasz replies and he grabs Jakub by the shoulders urgently. “He must never know about this, otherwise all of this would have been for nothing.”  
Jakub winks at him playfully. “I’m sure you can think of some pleasant ways to convince me.”_

_Łukasz rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible, Kuba.” Then he surges forward and captures Jakub’s lips between his own, his hand sliding underneath his lover’s shirt and exploring the skin, his fingertips trailing lower and dipping under the waistband of his jeans to-_

 

“Alright, I think we got the idea,” Marco cuts in and Robert shoots him a grateful smile as he tries to get _that_ image out of his head. It is one thing to know that Łukasz and Jakub are a couple, but something completely else to get explicit details of their love life…

He raises his head from his hands and he is so shocked and drained by this entire conversation that can’t even be mad at Mats. Not yet at least.  
“So you arranged for my three year long relationship to end.”

Mats shrugs, clearly still unashamed. “Everybody knew that it was doomed right from the start. You and Marco being together prevented two much greater love stories from unfolding. Not that Thomas was any better than you. He being with Manu was an obstacle not only to the two of you, but also to Manu and Philipp.”

At least Thomas still manages to be reasonably angry. “So you just waited for Manu to realize that he is in love with Philipp, then called Łukasz so you two could play match maker?!”

That is indeed the conclusion Robert has come to as well, but Mats laughs out loud. “Oh, please, of course not. If I had waited for that, we’d still be sitting here waiting for a miracle. No, I had a long discussion with Manu and Philipp and made them see how ridiculously they have been dancing around each other for years.”

Thomas’ eyes widen in shock and this time it is Robert who feels anger boiling up inside of him. “So you destroyed Thomas’ relationship too?!”

Mats raises his hands placatory. “Stop being so negative, I saved all of you a lot of heartbreak. And without me we wouldn’t have got a happy ending for Müllendowski, Götzeus and LahmNeuer. Haven’t found out the fans’ ship name for them yet.”

“I have no idea what you just said,” Thomas replies with a frown.

Mats sighs. “All I’m saying is that I’m a hero.”

“You’re not a hero, you’re the devil!” Robert retorts furiously.

His words only seem to amuse Mats even more. “You might want to look into a mirror.”

  
***

 

They must have been making out for several minutes now when Thomas pulls back from Robert’s abused lips with a smirk. “You know, now that all of this drama is over, have you considered my offer?”

Robert frowns, wrecking his brain for any offer that he forgot. “What do you mean?”

He knows it can’t be something good when he sees the mischievous sparkle in the younger man’s eyes. “The foursome with our exes.”  
Robert shoves him away, but he can’t keep his laughter inside. “Oh yes, sure, Philipp and Mario are going to be so delighted.”

“You’re right, that wouldn’t be fair to them,” Thomas muses. “A sixsome it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left feedback, especially the ones who took the time to comment.  
> I'm glad that this story is finally finished now and I hope you like it just as much. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of feedback is highly appreciated. :)


End file.
